Shephard Office Plaza (TV Series)
The Shephard Office Plaza is a location in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is an outpost of the Saviors located in an insurance office. It is led by Regina who is one of the four outpost leaders serving Negan. It first appears in "The Damned". Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about this outpost or the location it is in before the outbreak occurred. It was once an insurance office. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, the Saviors established this as one of their outposts, manned by a significant force of Saviors and led by Regina, one of Negan's lieutenants. They also subjugated the Library community, taking tributes of supplies and sending truckfuls to Negan at the Sanctuary. Season 8 "The Damned" With the assault on the Satellite Outpost taking place, another assault occurs simultaneously at a Savior outpost located in a town hall. A large group of Saviors outside the outpost are attacked by a sizeable group of Militia soldiers, primarily Alexandrians, led by Aaron. An intense firefight ensues and many of the Saviors, outnumbered and with inferior cover, are killed, largely as a result of their own members reanimating (as per the Militia's plan by keeping them pinned down in cover). The Militia, however, suffers causalities of their own, including Francine, as the Saviors become increasingly desperate. Eric is also gravely wounded and orders Aaron to leave him behind to help the Militia continue the fight. While the firefight occurs outside, Rick and Daryl and members of the Militia kill two guards and enter the outpost from the rear, and discover it largely empty. Rick and Daryl venture upstairs and split up. Rick kills a Savior guarding a room (which Rick assumes is a weapons closet) and discovers the dead Savior's infant daughter in a nursery, much to his shock. While exploring another section of the outpost, he is held at gunpoint by Morales, an old member of his group from Atlanta, who tells him that he has called reinforcements and that it is over for him. "Monsters" Due to Morales' call, the Saviors retreat inside the outpost chased by the Militia. Daryl kills Morales and he and Rick get pinned by the Saviors Morales called in. They are on the cusp of running out of ammo. Rick shoots a fire extinguisher, creating cover to take out the Saviors at close range as Aaron and the Militia arrive with supporting fire, killing a majority of the remaining Saviors. However, a few were able to escape the compound. In the aftermath, the Militia kills all of the walkers left behind by the battle and Aaron discovers that Eric has died, reanimated and is joining a nearby herd to his great sorrow. Aaron takes the baby Gracie to the Hilltop for safety and Rick and Daryl are ambushed by Todd after everyone else is gone. Rick gets Todd to surrender and Todd reveals that all of the heavy weapons were moved to Gavin's outpost where Ezekiel and his forces are currently attacking. Todd is then killed by Daryl despite Rick promising that they wouldn't harm him. Inhabitants Survivors *''Todd'' *''Dino'' *''Morales'' *''Mara'' - (Former lieutenant) *''Little Roy'' - (Former guard) *''J. Top'' - (Former guard) *At least 31 unnamed Saviors Formerly *Gracie *''Regina'''' - (Former lieutenant)'' * ''Huck'' - (Former guard) *Numerous unnamed Saviors Deaths *Dino *Mara *Gracie's Father *Francine *Morales *Eric Raleigh *Huck *Todd *At least 14 unnamed Alexandria residents *Numerous unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"The Damned" *"Monsters" Category:Locations Category:The Saviors